1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optimization device for optimizing dynamic characteristics of a unit device (unitary apparatus) integrated in a machine assembly (combined apparatus) that comprises plural unit devices. The unit device may be a replaceable unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there are products that are used as complete products by combining a plurality of apparatuses (called the “combined apparatuses” hereunder). Many combined apparatuses are controlled by control devices, where dynamic characteristics of at least one unitary apparatus are appropriate. The examples for this case are a motor boat used by combining an outboard motor and a hull, and an air conditioner used by combining an outdoor machine and an indoor machine.
The characteristics of a control module for a unitary apparatus (that is, parameter values that determine the relationship between input and output of the control module) used for combined apparatuses are decided by combining apparatuses. When characteristics of combined apparatuses and use environment can be found beforehand, the characteristics of control modules are designed adjustably with respect to combining apparatuses so that they can be determined in a design stage or in a setting stage before shipment.
When apparatuses to be combined cannot be identified beforehand because of several types of apparatuses that can be combined, or when combined apparatuses are used in changing environment, the characteristics of control modules are determined, supposing the apparatuses to be combined and the environment, in order that they can be met as much as possible.
Moreover, there are proposed a fuzzy inference for optimizing characteristics of a fuzzy controller in response to fluctuations of supposed use environment and user's characteristics, and a method of optimizing characteristics of a fuzzy controller in real time by using a neural network or heuristic rule.